The Tears I've Shed For You
by Perfect Dreams
Summary: Sasuke's back in Konoha...with Itachi's body! What's he up to? Not pairings Oneshot


**This was made for a friend...doesn't have any pairings, sorry. If you're confused...I'm sorry, I wrote this while half asleep, lol.**

**Review please :D**

* * *

**Coming Back Home for You**

Wind rushed up his ears as he jumped from tree to tree. His raven black hair swayed as it blurred past the leaves, leaving strands caught by the branches. He was almost there, almost reached his destination.

Konoha.

What made him come back he didn't know. But in his heart, he knew he belonged there. He just couldn't join Akatsuki…his brother _was_ in that organization.

Keyword: Was.

He couldn't bear to see the room his brother stayed in. The place he lived in. It would be too hard for him. The guilt would be unbearable.

He stopped for a while, making sure the black bag behind him was safe and secure. He would lose his whole purpose of going back if he lost the bag.

There was a rustle as ninjas from his home country came into view. Anbus.

Sasuke lifted his hands up as a sign of resignation. He let them escort him back to the fire nation.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama" A Anbu appeared in front of the Hokage. "We have recovered Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade lifted her head up. "That can't be true, can it?" She got up immediately. "Bring him to me, NOW!"

The man gave a sign and two more Anbus came in…

Bringing Uchiha Sasuke with them.

"Sasuke…" Tsunade whispered, almost not believing this sight. "How…Why?"

"…" Sasuke stayed silent and shifted the bag behind him.

"Get Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi immediately!" Tsunade yelled to the Anbus. They disappeared, carrying their Hokage's commands.

"Uchiha Sasuke, S-class missing nin, why have you decided to come back to Konoha? The very village you betrayed." The blond asked, glaring intensely at the emotionless face.

"This…" He grabbed the bag behind, opening it up slowly to reveal its content.

Tsunade stared with curious eyes, but they widened immediately when she saw what was in it. "You…you…"

Sasuke zipped it back up, staring at the Hokage. "I have to tell you something, something very important. Will you hear me out?"

* * *

"SAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! YOU CAME BACK!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!" A very loud voice cried out, as Sasuke grimaced.

He counted in his head.

Three.

Two.

One…

And dodge.

Sasuke ducked as a ball of orange and yellow sailed over him, smacking into the wall behind him. A groan was heard along with a thud and a small 'fuck!' He didn't bother to look back, thinking the blond moron had fainted or something.

Next came the pink haired Kunoichi. When she saw him, she also ran towards him, making him tense. But she stopped in front of him, staring at him with her jade green eyes, which were twinkling with disbelief.

"Why?" She whispered, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

Sasuke looked away towards the blond that was recovering from the blow on his head, making sure his mind was still intact. Not that it did any good; his mind had already left him since he was born.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes brighten up as he saw the Uchiha. Sasuke stared back with emotionless eyes, eyes so much like his brother's. He grimaced, remembering what had happened.

"Sasuke? Answer me, Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed his shoulders, making the raven winced from pain. The blond really has gotten stronger.

"So, Sasuke, what made you come back?" Naruto bombarded him with questions that he found to troublesome to answer.

Sasuke shook himself free from Naruto's grip and turned to Sakura. Her eyes were still wide and she was shaking her head as if in denial.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, Naruto" He said and with that he turned towards the place the Anbus were keeping him and walked off.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, what is the meaning of this?" The old female elder asked as she looked at the body Sasuke had brought.

"Uchiha said he wanted a first-class burial for him…" The blond Hokage messaged her temples, feeling a headache coming. "'Even if it costs me my life, I _will_ have a decent burial for him!' He said"

"He betrayed our village!" The women screeched back, anger evident in her eyes.

"Please, he's already dead…"

"Just burn the body." The old man said, trying to keep this conversation peaceful.

"Sasuke wouldn't let us." Tsunade grinded out, she was obviously having a headache.

"Sasuke's being locked down, he wouldn't dare come near us."

"Can't we just do a burial for him?"

"He betrayed us, Tsuande. There's nothing he deserves."

"He didn't fucking betray us, you old hag!! Sasuke told me what happened, so don't pretend you don't know!" Tsunade bellowed, standing up. Her eyes were gleaming a very angry yellow. How could those two keep this from everyone, this was a huge issue!

The elders gasped, "H-how did he…how did he know?"

"I don't know, but he does…and I want you two to tell me everything, details Sasuke had missed…I'm the Hokage, I should know these things."

* * *

Cough. "Sasuke."

"Kakashi."

"…"

"…"

"Soooo…"

"What?"

"What made you come back?" The white hair jounin stared at the raven.

A smirk. "They'll tell you soon."

"How soon, exactly?" Kakashi put his book down, being serious this time.

"Soon enough." Sasuke said briskly and looked out his cell window.

* * *

_That night…_

_Little Sasuke ran up to his brother, his idol._

"_Nii-san, Nii-san! Wait!" He tripped a little, but got his balance back and continued chasing his older brother. "Nii-san!" He whined when the older one wouldn't slow down._

_At last, he caught up, glomping his brother. "Nii-san, I caught you!" Sasuke laughed, feeling victorious._

_Only, the older Uchiha didn't move._

"_Nii-san? What's wrong? Nii-san, why aren't you moving…NII-SAN!!" Sasuke began to panick, shaking the older one. He strained to keep Itachi standing up, but failed as they both fell._

_Sasuke grunted, recovering for the fall. He looked to his brother, but found eyes opened, dead, and bleeding._

_Itachi Uchiha, his older brother…was dead._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sasuke shot up, recuperating from the dream, no, nightmare, he just had. He closed his eyes, trying to rid the image of the dead Uchiha. God, he so didn't need that right now.

Sasuke laid down again, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm his mind.

* * *

"And that's why Itachi had killed the Uchiha clan…We ordered him to." The Elder concluded as she looked away guilty.

Tsunade wiped a lone tear from her eyes. To think that…That Uchiha Itachi, traitor in everyone's eyes, had actually helped Konoha…countless times. To imagine that he sacrificed his life selflessly just to save his brother was unthinkable. Itachi was truly a hero in this dark time. The Uchiha was a light that gave hope, if only the elders and the third had not kept it from others, he could be leading the village and no other Hokage could surpass him.

Tsuande smiled a bitter smile; at least Sasuke loves him back now. But right now, they have a burial to plan.

* * *

"In honor of Uchiha Itachi, we give him a place by our elders. The first, the second, the third, and our precious forth…May he rest in peace." Tsunade finished her speech and looked towards everyone. The villagers had confusion written all over their faces. After all, why would you give a traitor a place by the Hokages?

"Itachi lived a very difficult life. At a very young age, he had been traumatized by the war. At age 7, he became a Genin and at age 13 he was an Anbu captain. A promising man he was, if only…" Tsuande paused, looking disappointedly at the Elders. "If only he had stayed and told his story after the massacre. The third Hokage had noticed something wrong with the Uchiha clan. He hired Itachi to keep a look out, seeing as he was the clan's 'prodigy'. Itachi found out something, something that could have changed history if something was not done about it. The Uchiha clan was planning a rebel; the story goes back to the time of the first Hokage. When the clan's were scattered and war was every where.

"Two of the greatest and most feared clans united, the clan of our First and the Uchiha clan. Those two, together made Konoha, the land of fire."

Tsunade continued with the story, making it last until nightfall.

"And with all he had done, Uchiha Itachi should be seen as a person, someone that has saved to lives of everyone here." As Tsunade breathed her last sentence, she closed her eyes, hoping the villagers would understand.

Silenced beyond anyone's imagine drifted through the sea of people. There was no way that could be true…

BOOM!!

A sound erupted from the north of the village, bringing dust and debris from there. People screamed as panic clouded their minds.

In all the confusion, Sasuke shot out of the village, Naruto and Sakura following his heels.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, what are you doing? You have to help them!" Naruto cried out, pointing to the village. "Isn't that why you came back?"

"No, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I've done my part; I've succeeded in distracting the village. Pein is here, he'll take care of everything."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha, not wanting to believe his ears. Sasuke, he…this was all a decoy, everything… He looked over to the coffin that held Itachi, only the body wasn't there. Itachi wasn't the purpose of coming here, Sasuke was still a traitor…He used this opportunity to distract the village. Sasuke wanted the village dead; he wanted to see the villagers suffer for what they had done to Itachi…

Sasuke smirked at the blond, knowing he understand what his true intention was. He threw a kunai at Naruto and the blond snapped from his dream-like state. He looked back at the raven, but it was too late. Sasuke had gotten away. And Itachi's body was most likely with him…Sasuke had betrayed him once again, but his reason was different this time.

He wanted to avenge his brother.

* * *

**:D Not much to say...just ask me questions if you're confused.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada **

* * *


End file.
